


Glasses

by StrawberrySwirl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Community: snkkink, Glasses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrySwirl/pseuds/StrawberrySwirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Erwin wears reading glasses when doing paperwork. Levi finds this uber hot (and maybe jumps him in his office)." Written for SNKKinkmeme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for this prompt:  
> http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/2848.html?thread=4615968#cmt4615968
> 
> I apologize in advance for any mistakes, I just LITERALLY finished writing this :)
> 
> Enjoy!

It had happened by pure chance not too long ago. Erwin had been hunched over his desk reading some papers when Levi had come into the room looking for him. To his surprise, the blond man looked up and stared straight into his eyes from behind thick framed glasses, making him appear surprisingly younger than he is. Levi remembers being a little flabbergasted and feeling somewhat warm.

Ever since then, he has tried to catch said blond while doing paperwork but without luck. Until today.

Standing by the door, Levi closed it and stared ahead at his commander, who was currently writing on a piece of paper. The older man did not look up at his captain, but he did smile a little at his actions. It was not a new thing that Levi lacked some manners like knocking on his commander’s door before walking in, but Erwin never seemed to mind so he doesn’t care either.

Right now all he cares about is to look at that face and those baby blue eyes framed by the glasses.

“Is something wrong, Levi?” The man still didn’t look up from what he was doing, and Levi started to suspect him.

“No, I just wanted some quiet time and your office seems to be the best option.” His voice was void of emotion as usual. He walked towards a small sofa next to a bookshelf and dropped himself on it, his eyes not leaving the blond man.

Who would have guesses that someone as rigid and emotionless as Erwin would look so—passive? No, the damn crazy woman didn’t look passive at all. But then again, she had enough emotions in her to make up for the four of them including Mike. Gentle, that seemed like a fair word to describe Erwin at the moment.

“It’s rare to see you around my office, especially when I didn’t call for you.”

The brunet didn’t comment on it, but Erwin was right. Levi wasn’t very fond of him, well, at least he tried not to be. The man was a special case. Noble, well-mannered and idealistic yet cold, strong and stoic. He knows it’s part of the job, part of the person the blond has to play in order to take them to freedom. But still.

The glasses made it all fall out the window. He looks like someone that has never touched a weapon in his life, or someone that would never say a bad word. Not that Erwin without glasses does, but not it’s almost impossible for it to happen.

“Why do you keep staring at me?” His baritone voice broke his train of thought as he looked up to see Erwin looking at him. His stomach jumping in excitement. Levi has never felt like this before.

His heart, he swears, literally jumped.

“You never told me you wore glasses. Hanji always wears hers.” The blond man smiled at his comment and took said glasses off to rub his eyes tiredly.

“Well, this are not like Hanji’s. She needs them permanently to have good sight, I only need them when I need to read for an extended period of time.” 

Levi opened his mouth in awe at the explanation, still finding the blond man surprisingly dense yet sweet. Levi is not an idiot after all, he knows why he might only use his glasses at the office. But the way he always tries to explain everything is somewhat endearing, like he has a need to care for others in a weird and factual kind of way.

Standing up, the brunet decided to throw his ego out the window along with Erwin’s real personality and walked towards the desk. He pushed the papers the blond was occupied with out of the way and sat up on the warm wooden surface.

A frown appeared on Erwin’s face when Levi bent forward and took the glasses from his face to look at them. They were so simple, yet they changed everything about the man sitting in front of him. How odd for a simple accessory to have this impact on someone as strongly presented as said man.

“You seem incredibly fascinated with the glasses. Is that why you’re here?” Levi felt Erwin’s warm hand touch the side of his tight on the desk. Subtle yet obvious to the brunet.

“Maybe.”

“To be fair, I didn’t tell you because you didn’t ask.” Erwin has a small smile on his face now, one that showed feelings Levi doesn’t care to deal with. It is also not a secret that the blond man might or might not hold special ‘feelings’ for him. Ones Levi probably will never understand because as far as he knows, the man pisses him off and not too long ago he wanted his blood on his sword.

Putting the glasses back on his commander’s face, Levi looked up and out the window behind the blond. Should he or should he not proceed to do what his gut is telling him not to do? It was dangerous to play with things like ‘feelings’, specifically when it comes to the man in front of him. With that stoic face of his but the undenyingly raw want in his eyes.

The yearning of something more that Levi will never allow.

But the glasses made that go away, making him look like a young, gentle scholar.

He could die any day and the glasses made Erwin look hotter than he already is.

Screw it all.

“Believe me, if I had known…” He didn’t get to finish his sentence because Erwin’s fingers on the side of his tight were burning him and the bubbly feeling in his stomach was driving him a little insane. That and the blond in front of him, closer than he would usually like him to be.

He got to see the baby blue eyes widen in surprise right before they closed in hope, and Erwin finally got what he has wanted for a while now.

Levi pushed his body off the edge of the desk to move to Erwin’s lap, the man’s hands helping him find a comfortable position as their lips moved together. The brunet doesn’t do kisses, has never done kisses, but something about the glasses makes him want to make every single one of Erwin’s dreams come true.

The heat coming off his commander was an amazing and surprising feeling Levi got to experience. His breath too, it was intoxicating, if he had known kissing him was this kind of trip he would’ve done it a long time ago.

The hands that helped him get on his lap were now traveling from his waist to his thighs, then back up past his waist to his back. Levi felt his body respond to the caresses and somehow found himself being a little disgusted. He was a captain and this was his commander, he was humanity's strongest yet the self control was a very important component lacking at the moment.

His mouth was free and the wet and warm lips of the blond were now busy on his jaw, then his neck, then his ear. The jumping in his stomach only got worse, and now he felt himself getting aroused. His hands caressed their way from Erwin’s chest to his cheeks, his fingers grazing the glasses. His eyes opened to find a very alluring blond man staring back at him.

Clearing his throat, Levi looked off to the side before looking back at Erwin, a slight and almost nonexistent blush on his cheeks. Most likely from the activities they just engaged in he would think.

“Um, to what do I owe this surprise?” The blond’s voice was breathless and dreamy, as if this was all in his imagination. Stupid gentle and idealistic tendencies. Stupid glasses.

“Urgh, shut up.” Levi buried his face on the man’s neck as he groaned in annoyance.

He dipped his toes, well, more like threw himself into the lake of ‘feelings’ that Erwin was and now they will have to talk about this. And he will have to hide those stupid glasses most likely.


End file.
